


Go Ahead and Cry Little Girl

by ElixirsPlace



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Collars, DNF, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, I'm Sorry, Kinda?, M/M, NSFW, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Punishment, Rope Bondage, Shameless Smut, Sir Kink, Smut, Teasing, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), degradation kink, dreamnotfound, not really - Freeform, rope kink, sorta?, yes at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28749219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElixirsPlace/pseuds/ElixirsPlace
Summary: He knew what bratting on stream would get him, and he did it anyway, maybe because it was fun, or maybe because he enjoys the punishments, just a little. We may never know.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Yes, the title is taken from the song 'Daddy Issues' because its 3 am and I don't have any other ideas
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 256





	Go Ahead and Cry Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooo i wrote something! This what not meant to be this long,,, don't read if this ship being written explicitly makes you uncomfy, both people involved have approved nsfw being written about them. also probably not a beta read I have no shame it's just smut

Dream had George pinned against the wall, one hand held the man's wrists above his head well the other palmed him roughly through his sweatpants. George was letting out strings of groans, his legs starting to shake already.  
“Hmm, you like that Georgy?” Dream whispered near George's ear with a snicker, knowing how crazy it would drive him. George let out a whimper and pushed his hips against Dreams hands, trying to get more friction.  
“I don’t think so, you were a brat today, and you know it.” Dream growls lowly, pulling his hand away from George crotch and moving it to rub his thighs lightly. George whines loudly but tries to keep still while he mutters out an apology,  
“I’m sorry sir, I shouldn’t have acted out, it won’t happen again.” Georges lowers his head and shifts his hips again, trying to get Dream to move. Dream simply takes his hand off his thigh and moves it to pin George's hips to the wall.  
“I know you’re sorry, but sorry doesn’t mean you’ve earned anything baby.” Dream's voice lightens a bit as he leans forwards to kiss George lightly on the neck, leaving a small trail of marks. George moves his head back up to give Dream more room to work, knowing he liked to leave evidence that he was there. Dream moves his hand from George's hip and creeps it up his side and chest slowly, all the way up to pull on the collar George wore. George let out a whimper when he yanked it particularly hard, but Dream just smiled at the reaction. He carefully undid the collar with one hand, enjoying the feeling of the soft leather. George let out a noise of frustration at how slow paced Dream was going. His need was only growing, and it was getting very difficult to sit still and be quiet. Without Dream's hand to restrain his waist his hips bucked out repeatedly against his will, his desperate body overpowering his mind.  
“Please, please sir, need you so bad,” George groaned and bit down on his lip, feeling so desperate for anything.  
“God, baby, you’re such a wreck and I’ve barely even touched you, it’s adorable.” Dream smirked and placed the collar on the desk next to him. Their PCs weren’t even off yet, Dream had no hesitation to begin George's punishment after the stream had ended, pinning him against the wall as soon as he was out of his seat. He had been bratting on stream, running away from Dream and talking back, refusing to say I love you again, the usual, but it really got on Dream's nerves today. He unpinned George's hands enough to wrap his hand around them. He lowered them to sit in front of George and used them to guide George over to the bed. George followed along without protest, sitting down on his knees.  
“Don’t move and I might let you off easy tonight, slut.” Dream smirks and releases George's hands, moving to grab things from the nightstand. George lets out a whimper and has to fight off his hips bucking again, the name making him feel crazy with need. George's eyes flick over to watch Dream pull out a small section of rope and a bottle of lube, and he bites his lip to fight back an excited noise. Dream catches it out of the corner of his eye and smirks, walking back over to where George kneels.  
“Are you ready for this?” Dream asks genuinely, not willing to do anything until George has said yes.  
“Yes sir, I’m ready.” George nods along as he speaks, readjusting himself as he feels his pants continue to be uncomfortably tight.  
“Alright then sweetheart, let's get you out of your clothes, okay?” Dream and set down the rope and lube in favor of helping George pull his shirt over his head and remove his sweatpants and boxers. George shivered slightly as the cool air hit his skin, but it was quickly replaced by the warmth of Dream's hands on him, rubbing up and down his sides and pushing him to lay back. He gladly laid back, not scared to spread his legs, hoping to entice Dream to hurry up.  
“Calm down, slut, we’re going to go at my pace today,” George whined and moved to touch himself, figuring if Dream wouldn’t get him off already he would. Dream reached out and grabbed both of George's hands,  
“What do you think you’re doing, George? Did I say you could touch?” Dream lets go of George with one hand and uses it to grab the rope. He makes quick work of tying George’s wrists together, tight enough that he couldn’t pull them apart. He places them above George’s head and moves his hands down to lightly run over the marks he had previously left.  
“Don’t even think about moving those kitten, I want them right where they are.” Dream trailed his hands lower, brushing over George’s nipples, making him arch his back and moan loudly. Dream smiled at the noise, feeling himself grow harder in his pants. It was impossible not to get turned on at this sight, George below him, already a wreck and barely gotten anything. Dream repeated the action, brushing over George. He groaned and squirmed underneath him, making pleading eyes up at him.  
“What do you want, Georgy? You gotta use your words.” Dream asked, teasing slightly.  
“Want..you, you inside me...please daddy!” George whined loudly, pushing his hips up to try to get some form of friction. Dream chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on George’s nose.  
“Alright, since you asked so nicely,” Dream pushed himself up onto his knees, so he was sat between George’s legs. He grabbed the bottle of lube and squirted a large amount out onto his fingers. He started with one finger, drawing small circles around before pushing it in slowly, waiting for him to adjust. George groaned at the feeling of fullness, it feeling like so much and not nearly enough at the same time. It didn’t take long for him to stop trying to push down onto it, letting out small cries for more. Dream obliged, pushing in a second finger. George let out a breathy moan and felt a few tears brim at his eyes, but within minutes the discomfort turned to pleasure and he began to move again. Upon feeling him move, Dream carefully worked the finger in and out, working him wider open. Soon, George was a mess, crying out and moaning every time the fingers were pushed in. Dream added a third finger and began to curl them, trying to find George’s sweet spot. He knew he found it when George let a cry of his name, shouting ‘Clay’ loud enough for anyone to hear. George’s legs trembled and a small pool of precum was starting to form on his stomach. Dream wasn’t in much of a better state, his pants had a small wet spot on them and it was hard not to shift in discomfort at how tight they felt.  
“Baby, do you think you’re ready for me? I don’t know how much longer of just looking at you I can take.” Dream let out a small grunt and pushed his fingers in harder, wanting to hear the noise George would make.  
“Yes, please sir!” George let out another loud cry, his hands tugging at the ropes as he tried to grip onto something. He whimpers when the fingers are removed, making him feel empty and slightly cold. He hears the sound of pants being unzipped and a shirt being removed and he feels alit again, his hips grinding upwards involuntarily. Dream quickly applies lube to himself and gets in position, placing gentle kisses on George's chest and neck as he begins pushing it. He makes sure to go slow and careful, allowing George to adjust fully before moving in and out agonizingly slow. George throws his head back, a loud moan escaping him and filling the room. He grinds against Dream, trying to get him to go faster. Dream wants to continue to tease George, to make him beg, but he feels too encompassed in his own want, his own need, to keep going so slow. He speeds up, quickly finding George’s sweet spot again and aiming for it. George felt like a wreck, his back arched involuntarily and his mind was too hazy to think any besides ‘please’ and ‘more’. His sounds reflected it, a long string of moans and pleas coming out, begging for Dream to touch him. He was quickly approaching his peak, the warmth building in the bottom of his stomach.  
“Dre-dream, please, can I cum?” Dreams' eyes popped open, him not having even realized when they flew closed, so involved in his own pleasure.  
“Soon, first, what do you call me by?” Dream smirked, slowing down momentarily.  
“Sorry, daddy! C-can I please finish?” George gave him pleading eyes, whining as he slowed.  
“Yes baby, yes you can,” Dream reached up to touch George firmly, stroking him quickly. George groaned and fell back into his string of moans, quickly feeling himself fall over the edge. All it took was Dream to swipe over the slit once and he was crashing. His vision went white and he let out a delicious set of cries, pushing Dream over the edge with him. It took a few minutes of soft cries and panting for Dream to pull out of George, making quick work of undoing the ropes and crashing down next to him. He weakly wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. George let out a content sigh as the fog cleared slightly, just enough for him to snuggle in close to Dream, placing a soft kiss on his cheek and nuzzling into his neck. They laid like for a while, going back and forth giving each other soft kisses and holding each other. Dream leaned into George’s ear and whispered,  
“You did good angel, let's lay a little while longer then go take a shower, okay?” George nodded and burrowed further into the crook of his neck, giving a light kiss.


End file.
